


Batgirl Unrelenting: The Talk

by BatMoth30K



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatMoth30K/pseuds/BatMoth30K
Summary: It's been several weeks since Batgirl's last encounter with Killer Moth. When she had forced herself on him while under the influence of Scarecrow's anti-fear toxin. Still needing a sense of closure, a chance encounter with Killer Moth after a battle with Madame Crow gives Barbara a few vials of anti-fear toxin and an opportunity to clear the air. Assuming she can defeat him. Assuming her own feelings won't get in her way.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Batgirl Unrelenting: The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Batgirl Unrelenting. Maybe it's unrealistic, and more than a little problematic, but I felt they needed more of a catharsis after how the last one ended. *shrug.

Batgirl Unrelenting: The Talk  
By BatMoth30K

Barbara ducked, gritting her teeth as the claws of Madame Crow slashed into her cape. A victim and former protege of Scarecrow, Abigail O’Shay took to his methods like a duck to water. Reverse engineering her own toxins from what was used on her by her former Professor, Madame Crow’s hypodermic claws are loaded with a paralytic and Anti-Fear toxin. Both of which Batgirl would rather avoid. With the Victim’s Syndicate’s plans foiled, she went into business for herself, selling doses of her anti-fear toxin as a performance enhancing drug. A nasty overdose of which at a Gotham University basketball game sent Barbara on her trail. 

They battled atop one of Gotham’s many nightclubs, a mob front of course. And Abigail had no trouble insinuating herself within their ranks with her specialty drugs. But with a bat on her trail, the mobsters were quick to evacuate, leaving Batgirl to chase Madame Crow to the roof and away from civilians. A cloud of anti-fear gas in that dance crowd could prove unpredictable. All those bodies writhing to music, dancing, sweating, already loaded with overpriced drinks and whatever party drugs the mob dealt in. It would not have been pretty, taking away all fear and inhibition in a sexually charged mood. As she well knows. 

It’s been weeks, and the memory of what she’s done under the influence still haunts her. But she takes a breath to chase away the goosebumps on her skin. She hasn’t seen Walker, Killer Moth, since. She should put him out of her mind during the battle. A quick movement of Madame Crow’s wrist caught her eye, and Barbara snatched the face mask from her utility belt. Just in time to avoid inhaling a cloud of her noxious gas. Without fear, without inhibition, she would give in to her first impulse, which could be dangerous in a fight both for her and Abigail. 

As blinding as the cloud of gas was, the sprayer gave out a telltale hiss that allowed Barbara to home in on her foe. She lept and kicked, knocking Abigail on her ass. Following up with a thrown batarang, she stunned her arm, the needled gauntlet clattering to the roof. And Madame Crow’s howl of pain and surprise was cut short with an uppercut that stunned her long enough for Barbara to drag her to a railing she could cuff her to. It didn’t take long for Abigail to rouse herself, and by the time she was fully awake, Barbara had disarmed her of her gauntlet, drugs, and weapons. 

“I bet you think you’ve accomplished something here, Batgirl. But I’ll be out again. And you’ll be there to put me back in Arkham again, won’t you?”

“That’s the job, Abigail. You can give Professor Crane my regards.”

“That old codger,” Madame Crow spat,”We have nothing to say to each other. You know I wrote so many papers on your kind.”

“Redheads?” Babs joked. 

“Capes. Every single one of you is broken on some fundamental psychological level. The Batman is driven by some childhood trauma. He practically wears it on his sleeve with his one rule. He’s oh so sympathetic to victims, the wounded. But his brutality screams of a child’s impotent rage. I could read him like a book.” 

“Why do you pshrinks have to be so talky?”

“That’s the job, Batgirl.” Madame Crow smiled menacingly. “Want to know my read on you?”

“I really don’t.”

“But you’ll listen because you’re curious. You can’t help yourself. Your trauma is more recent. I can see you hesitate a fraction of a second when you’re facing a revolver. Taken a bullet before, have you? You’re graceful and light, and it’s like a stutter in your body language. It can kill you if you’re not careful, if your opponent were fast enough to take advantage of that split second hesitation. Your smile breaks, and inside that one little moment, your mind rips you back to the second you were shot. Doesn’t it?

“Stop it.”

“This was a game to you, wasn’t it? An act of rebellion, a young woman, her body surging with hormones and something to prove. This leads me to believe that you have a strict father. You find your freedom under the mask, and it’s more than just an adolescent act of lashing out, you got off on it, didn’t you?”

“Shut up, Crow.”

“Young little Batgirl with her fire red hair and the tight leather suit. I bet young Robin couldn’t take his eyes off of you. But you had your sights set higher, didn’t you? I hear the rumors too, how often he goes through Robins, and you the only girl. But he never touched you, didn’t he? No matter how often you smirked, and cajoled, and teased. He’s too broken, but you can’t help yourself, can you? Always vying for his attention, his symbol stretched across your tits.”

“You’re delusional.” Barbara replied. 

“But I’m close, aren’t I? You don’t even have to say a word. You couldn’t get any action from the big man, so you sublimate your desires by trying to punch above your weight class. How many big strong men have you put away, Batgirl? Must have been such a release, taking those punches. Feeling the rush of endorphins with their big masculine hands all over you. And shutting them down. With more violence then you’d be able to use against those frat guys that catcall you in university. Tell me, Batgirl, which one got you off the most. Two Face? Grotesque? Penguin? Joker?”

“Stop it.”

“Or maybe it was the one that broke your villain cherry, Killer Moth.”

“Enough!”

Batgirl flung the batarang with enough force to embed it within four inches of concrete. Right between Madame Crow’s legs. The villainess choked out a gasp, staring wide eyed at Barbara. Then cracked a grin with an unsteady laugh. 

“Looks like I hit close to home with that last one.”

“How about a taste of your own medicine, Crow?”

And with that, Barbara jabbed a needle of Madame Crow’s paralytic toxin into her thigh, freezing her in place. 

“That should hold you until GCPD gets here. I’ll take this back,” She said, taking up the batarang between her legs, “then I’ll be on my way.”

But when Barbara took out her grapnel gun to swing away, her eyes locked onto a familiar silhouette across the Gotham rooftops. His wings glistened in the night, and he was looking down at an alley, the distinctive antenna on his helmet giving him away completely. Killer Moth. Madame Crow didn’t pull that last name out of thin air afterall. And with the vials of anti-fear toxin in her hands, a plan began to form in Barbara’s mind. 

For his part, Walker’s mind was on the job at hand. Provide overwatch for a crew inside a cash for gold shop, distract the cops to cover their getaway. Tangle with any bats that might appear. And collect a share of the loot in addition to his nonrefundable deposit and expenses incurred. Easy money. It’s been three weeks since his last job, for Scarecrow, but he needed to fix his gear and patch himself up. And not because he was trying to avoid Batgirl. No siree. 

She was on some super drug of Scarecrow’s. What happened may not have been completely consensual, but none of it was his fault. And on the bright side, he did fuck a bat, and it was the hot redhead, so that was quite a notch for his bedpost. But if anyone got wind of the fact that she overpowered and practically raped him, it would be the complete death of his rep in the villain community. And yet he could still feel her trembling in his arms in the aftermath, crying her eyes out. 

They didn’t have time to make pillow talk. By the time she caught her breath and got dressed, GCPD rolled up, and she had to deliver them Crane. Maybe it was to make up for all the trouble she caused him, but she didn’t bother to try and catch him again. And just to cover their tracks, Walker made sure to delete any and all security footage before he left. He hadn’t heard from her since, but he could still see her green eyes glistening with tears. And smell her on the tattered remains of the uniform he wore that day. And in his dreams, he saw her again, felt her against his chest, in his arms, breathed in the scent of her hair. 

I am not falling in love with Batgirl, he told himself. It was a one time thing, one of those one in a million instances that just happen when you’re in this line of work. In no other field can one be exposed to weaponized hallucinogens, or monster venus flytraps, or be drugged with a literal love potion to become Poison Ivy’s love slave. When you’re around so much freaky shit, freaky shit tends to happen. And it will never happen again. He should just thank his lucky stars for the memory, and the next time he sees Batgirl, Walker will raise his cocoon gun, trap her, and leave her hanging from the rafters as a warning to the other bats out there. 

Taking his foot off the parapet, Walker turned to pace the roof again when he’s frozen by the sight of her. Her flame red hair flowing like water in the wind, emerald eyes glistening as her gaze is locked on him. The moon was angled to illuminate her athletic frame, still full with womanly curves that belie the “girl” in her name. She had grown so much from the child that thwarted his masquerade ball heist. And before he could stop himself, her name escaped his lips. 

“Barbara.”

“You remember.” She said, taking a few steps closer. 

“I could never forget. Batgirl.”

Frozen by indecision, Walker’s arms tensed with the desire to take her in his grasp. Instead he watched her draw closer, her gaze intense. And perhaps as uncertain as he felt under his helmet. 

“Back to formalities again, Walker?” She asked in a strange tone of playful sorrow. 

“Just trying to be discreet.”

“Like when you deleted the security footage at Arkham? I appreciated that, by the way.” 

“I’m sure there’s enough footage of you kicking my ass out there. My rep doesn’t need the extra hit.” Walker explained. 

“Oh, was that all it was?” She smiled. 

“We had a moment. I’m not expecting any more than that.”

“I cried in your arms for over an hour, Killer. I never would have expected that from someone that’s tried to kill me on numerous occasions. You could have leaked the footage, made me a laughingstock, humiliated me. You could have made your rep by ruining me. Why didn’t you?” She asked, stepping up next to him on the rooftop’s edge. 

“I meant what I said about respecting you. And you weren’t in your right mind. When I defeat you, Batgirl, and I will, it won’t be because of Scarecrow’s little chemicals. It will be hand to hand, eye to eye. And all me."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there? Drury, you talked me back down. And you protected me." Babs went on. 

"Don't. Not this. Don't start." 

"Drury, listen-"

"No. Barbara, you're deluding yourself if you think all it will take to turn me is you batting your pretty eyes at me and telling me I'm a good man. I'm in this life because I chose it. It makes me feel alive being out here, fighting the cops, your boss, you. A good man would be wasting his life hunched over a desk making some rich asshole like Bruce Wayne even richer. That is not me. And it's going to take more than some schoolgirl crush to change me- OW!!! What the fuck!!!" 

Barbara interrupted Walker's rant with a jab to his neck with an autoinjector. He stumbled back and watched in surprise as she jabbed her own neck with the device, tucking it away in her belt. 

"Is that an epipen? That is so unsanitary. What the fuck are you doing!?" 

"What I need to do, Killer. I had stopped Madame Crow before I saw you standing here. And she just so happens to use anti-fear toxin as her primary weapon." Batgirl explained. 

"Oh no." 

"Oh yes. Without fear, without inhibitions, I can truly tell you what's in my heart. Without holding anything back. And with my prompting you will do the same. It's as good as truth serum so long as I have you right here. Right now. With no other distractions." 

An explosion from the alley rendered the night, and the pair looked over the edge of the roof as a quartet of burglars hauled a safe out of the gold exchange. Turning to look at each other, Walker gave a wry smile, unseen under his helmet while Babs had an eyebrow cocked in disbelief. 

“So you weren’t just perched here to brood into the night then.” She noted. 

“Is that really something you bats do when you need to think?”

“Um, yes?”

“Okay.”

Walker drew his cocoon gun, but Barbara was quicker, tackling him to the edge of the roof. Their clattering drew the attention of the gang below them, who watched as Killer Moth struggled against Batgirl. She had him flat on his back, his arms pinned to the roof, kneeling atop him, gasping in his helmeted face. 

“Relax, Killer. Once I have you cuffed I can take care of the burglars down there, and then we can continue where we left off.” 

“Think again!”

Killer Moth got his knee up against her chest, and he lurched upwards, gaining enough momentum to throw her on the backswing. Barbara took the hit and rolled, her cape sweeping behind her as Moth rolled to his feet. His wings were flexible enough to take the friction, only solidifying once he takes flight. She didn’t want to give him the chance, drawing a bola from her utility belt. She dodged a blast from his cocoon gun, pirouetting mid jump to gain momentum for her throw. The bola lashed around his ankles, the weights throwing him off balance, and once again Killer Moth was pinned to the floor of the roof. 

“You’re much more of a wildcat when you don’t have your fear holding you back,” Walker noted. “I guess this means I’ll have to take more drastic measures myself.”

Thumbing a switch on his cocoon gun, walker sprayed the roof wildly, catching Barbara’s foot in a stray strand of his liquid silk. She took out a batarang to cut herself free when she noticed the slight orange tint to the silk. He’s using a new formula. 

“Fire in the hole!” Killer Moth called out as he thumbed a detonator switch on his cocoon gun.

With a strand streaming from the nozzle, an electric current set off the plastic explosive mixed in with the silk. The roof shattered underneath the costumed adventurers, sending Moth plummeting into one room and Barbara into another. His cry only gave her enough warning for her to shield herself with her cape, but the concussive force of the explosive tore holes in her leggings and cape, and left a ringing in her ears. 

Better armored with his helmet, Walker struggled to release himself from the bola before Batgirl recovered. Grateful for the fact that the building they were fighting on is condemned, he knew the explosive silk was a gamble, but one that paid off if it would get him away from an anti-fear toxin infused Batgirl. He barely made it out alive last time, and without knowing how the drug would affect him, he had to be prepared for anything. As old as this building was, all it took was a leap down the laundry chute to get him down to the ground floor. And away from Batgirl. 

His wings gave him a soft landing, but Walker didn’t want to think about what was in that dust that was kicked up with his passage. The Laundry room was full of high capacity washing machines, carts, and decades old detergent. The smell even wafted up through his helmet. Just a few steps to the door, then up the stairs to the back entrance, and he’d be home free with his share of whatever was in the safe. 

As soon as he swung open the door, there was Batgirl. 

“How did you-”

“Dumbwaiter.” she answered. 

“Huh.”

Walker’s split second hesitation earned him an uppercut that rocked his helmet back. But he turned with it, planting his feet, blocking her next blows and returning a jab that grazed her eye socket. She changed up her technique, throwing her weight behind kicks. Even with a full hundred pounds on her, Walker’s arms could only take so much punishment from blocking. He grabbed her on the next kick and threw her atop a washing machine, pinning her leg up, forcing her into a vertical split. He set his weight over her, seeing her hiss with the strain on her tendons as he brought her leg up against her chest. 

“I’ll give you this, Batgirl. You are flexible.”

“Give up now and I might give you a more intimate demonstration later.”

“Is that really what you want? Is this all just a sexual game to you, Barbara?”

“I had a different speech in mind, but with how you’re holding me, I am getting a little excited. Or maybe I just wanted you distracted enough for this!”

And with that her other knee came up, with Killer Moth jumping away at the last possible moment to spare him some testicular pain. 

“That’s a low blow.” He gasped as Batgirl bounced back to her feet. 

“Without anything holding me back, I can fight dirty.” 

“Then so will I.”

Walker charged at her, with Batgirl taking the full blow head on, not having time to dodge. He gave her a running tackle, slamming through the doors of an elevator shaft. His wings kept him from falling down into the basement, and he flew upwards as Barbara dropped below. A line from her grapnel gun lanced upward past him, snapping taut as it snagged onto the elevator car above. He kicked the release catch for a door on the fifth floor, diving through as batgirl zipped upward on her line. 

Walker looked back ready to engage her, but she had zipped up to a higher level, her frame a blur as she passed. Thinking she might be disengaging him to attack the burglars, Killer Moth powered up his wings and glided down the hall in search of a window to the alley. Turning a corner, he spotted one that might be big enough to squeeze through and increased speed. He was ten steps away when the door to a stairway opened right in front of him, and Walker slammed into the wall trying to evade. 

“Holy shit, you’re fast.” He breathed, rolling back on his feet. 

“I was just hoping to have a talk, but you had to make things complicated.” Batgirl replied. 

“I could make it simpler if you’d hold still.” Walker countered with a punch that she dodged. 

Barbara jumped back and took another backwards leap until she was next to a dusty vending machine, long since out of service. Revving up his wings, Walker rose back up into the air, making ready to charge after her. And with her grapnel gun in hand, she shot a line at him which he dodged by scant centimeters. He smirked under his mask at her missed shot, but his face fell when he saw her couple the grapnel gun to the vending machine. Holding on tightly, Barbara pressed the retraction button on her grapnel gun, and she went flying along with the vending machine down the hall, straight at Killer Moth. 

From outside, the burglars were busy dragging a second safe to their getaway van when the fifth floor window above them shattered. Killer Moth was stunned with the dual blow of the vending machine and the window, his wings fractured, and broken glass shredding his uniform. He roused himself just enough to power up his flight pack, his wings sparking and fizzling into an unsteady hover. For her part, Batgirl rode the vending machine down, jumping at the last second as it embedded itself in the asphalt. 

Batgirl gave a textbook superhero landing and drew two batarangs with a cocky smile, ready to take on the burglars who were still stunned by the spectacle. But the ground around the crater left by the vending machine cracked. Unknown to Barbara, the building was condemned not just for interior structural damage, but damage that also extended to the street outside. A street that now became a seemingly bottomless sinkhole as the vending machine fell through and tumbled into the abyss, with Barbara falling after it. 

With the damage to his wings and flight pack, it was all Walker could do to try and guide himself to a crash landing. As he approached the edge of the sinkhole, his pack gave out completely, and with an outstretched hand he was only just able to grab the very edge of the hole. 

“Made it!” He cheered internally. “Fucking made it!”

In his excitement, he couldn’t hear the shot from Barbara’s grapnel gun. But he did feel it’s claws grasp his ankle. He lifted himself up to his shoulders when the line pulled at him. And as the burglars made a move to save him the edge of the sinkhole began to crumble, and he only had time to gasp out one final warning. 

“Fly you fools!”

The contraction of the line dragged him down into the abyss. Walker’s wings strained to make his descent a gentle one, let alone with the extra weight of Batgirl being pulled up along her grapnel line. He went into a dive to close the distance faster, to keep from being further whipped into a spin. Just before she was in arm’s reach, he felt the grapnel’s claw slip from his foot, with Barbara letting out a cry of surprise. All he had to do was let her fall. And that would be the end of it. 

Barbara was about ready to close her eyes to prepare for the inevitable when she felt Walker’s arms close around her. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

“I didn’t think you’d save me.” She said. 

“My flight pack just died on me for a moment. I figured if I grabbed onto you, I could use your grapnel gun if I saw something to latch onto.”

“Sure, Killer. What’s a hole this big doing here anyway?” Barbara asked, peering into the seemingly endless dark. 

“Remember the earthquake? There are open caverns like this all over the poorer parts of Gotham. Most of the collapsed parts of the old city were just bulldozed over. It’s been crumbling from below ever since, but there isn’t much money in these parts of town for surveys or the necessary digging to fix the problem. A lot of the homeless population have moved into the more stable places that have been buried, old buildings, sealed subway stations, whatever. Makes handy real estate for the occasional lair too.”

“Charming. How much further down does it go?”

“You tell me.”

And with a forceful shove, Walker sent Barbara falling with a scream that’s cut off a second later as she hit the floor. 

“Hey!”

“That was for stabbing me with a fucking needle.” He spat, landing next to her with an arm extended to help her up.

“I really did just want to talk,” Barbara admitted, taking the offered hand. “And I know you’re angry, but I felt the Anti-Fear toxin would be the only way for me to truly say what’s in my heart. I need to say this, Walker. Let me. Please.”

He glared at her through his helmet, a fist tensed at his side. And with a gasp of frustration he relaxed it, and slipped off his helmet, looking at her eye to eye. 

“Okay. I’m listening.”

Barbara took a breath, closing her eyes a moment to collect herself. The glow of Walker’s wings illuminating her face in the dark. He could see her eyes glisten, and she bit her lip, searching for the words. 

“First, I just want to say I’m sorry. I had no right to force myself on you, and it’s something I’ll never forgive myself for-”

“Don’t.” Walker interrupted. “Crane’s drugs are powerful, you wouldn’t have been able to stop yourself if you tried. The way I see it, you aren’t at fault. At all.” 

“I- thank you. But that isn’t all,” Barbara continued. “When I said I wanted you, It was just a stupid schoolgirl crush. It didn’t- It- It doesn’t mean anything. I was young, you were older, dangerous, and it was a stupid thing to feel, and the toxin just brought it all out. I-I don’t have any such feelings for you. Now.”

Seeing her stammer, the blush in her cheeks, the way she struggled to make eye contact. The fact that even with the drug, he hasn’t felt any different. It was all starting to come together for him. 

“You’re trembling.”

“No I’m not!”

Taking her hand, Walker brought it up before his lips, peering into her eyes over her wrist. The movement visible even in the light glow of his wings. 

“Barbara.”

Pulling her hand away, Batgirl punched at him, but he caught her fist and squeezed, grasping her other wrist with his free hand. 

“You didn’t use the anti-fear toxin. Did you?”

“I did!”

“Then why are you trembling?”

Barbara lowered her face, quivering in his grasp. She took in a ragged breath, and Walker braced himself for a headbutt. Instead her arms went slack, and she looked up at him with tears streaming from her eyes. 

“Because I’m scared.”

Releasing her, Walker cupped her face in his gloved hand, wiping a tear with his thumb. 

“What are you afraid of, Barbara?”

“That I want more. In spite of everything, how wrong it is. It’s stupid, I’m being an idiot, and you’ll have something to laugh at me with your villain buddies.”

Walker leaned down, touching his forehead to hers. 

“You’re right. It’s stupid. You’re being an idiot. But,” He paused, taking a breath. “But it does something to a man when a woman cries in his arms. I don’t know if you’ll understand, and I don’t know if I do. It was always more than just a job to me, fighting you and the Bat. But feeling you cry your eyes out against my chest- I’ll hurt you if it’s part of the job. Yet seeing you hurt like that, in that way- it's not something I ever want to do to you."

"It wasn't your fault, Walker."

"I'm not saying it is. But telling would make it my fault. And I don't know if this would fix anything, or make things worse, but I can't help myself." 

"What would-" Barbara started to ask when his lips met hers. 

She leaned into the kiss, probing his lips with her tongue. And wrapping her arms around his neck, she let herself go, putting everything she felt in her kiss, her pain, her self-loathing, her sorrow. Her yearning. Walker tasted her tears on her lips and held her, sifting his fingers into her hair. Relaxing his hold only when she broke the kiss to hold him tighter. 

"It doesn't make anything easier, but it does help me feel better." Barbara breathed into his ear. 

"By the way, what did you inject me with anyway?"

"Nothing. The cap was on the whole time. I just gave you a bruise." 

"Yeah, I think you may have given me worse with that vending machine." 

"That was a fun ride too. Walker, if I were to ask, would you?" 

"Would I-?"

"Yes."

"Here?" Walker asked, gesturing to the darkness around them. 

Barbara pulled a light from her utility belt and twisted it to widen the beam. 

"You said everything was just bulldozed over. If that's the case, we shouldn't have far to go- ah-ha! There!" She cried, pointing down a tunnel. "There's a subway station just down there. Come on."

"Here. I should have enough left in these wings to take us there."

Killer Moth slipped on his helmet, scooped Barbara in his arms, and gave his wings a charge before lifting off. He couldn't gain much altitude with the damage, but they had enough clearance to cover the distance to the station in just a few minutes. Setting her down gently, Walker followed Barbara as she led him deeper into the station. Without power the security doors yielded easily, and the cots in the security room just needed some light dusting before they were ready for use. Taking off his helmet, Walker watched by her light as Barbara took off her cape, draping it over the cot as a makeshift sheet. She unclipped the broad belt from her waist, and beckoned him over. 

Slipping his hands around her, Walker looked into her eyes. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I might feel differently in the morning, but it's not just a matter of want right now. I need you. Please, Walker." 

“Since you asked nicely.” He conceded with a kiss, one hand sliding up to her hair, the other in the small of her back, drawing her into him. 

Barbara reached for his belt, dropping it to the floor. They broke their kiss so she could peel his shirt off, his gloves and flight pack joining the belt on the floor. Barbara’s gloves followed soon after, and Walker spun her around to her surprise, one hand on her abdomen, the other cupping her throat. She grabbed at his wrists, but Walker shushed into her ear. 

“Let me take the lead this time. Just relax. Surrender to me, Barbara.”

She relaxed her grip on his wrists, and felt his thumb search for her pulse. Nuzzling the hair away from her throat, his fingers slipped into her waistband, into the heat of her thong, tracing the slickness of her labia. She loosened her grip on his hands, her fingers instead following along with his touch. Barbara gasped as he gently nipped at her throat, encouraging a hickey to match the bruise she had given him earlier. Fair is fair, she thought dimly, only to arch her back into him when his fingers had traced around her clit. 

“Do you always get this wet when we fight?” Walker asked. 

“Mmmaybe.” Barbara answered, suppressing a moan when a finger slicked inside of her. 

Her body tensed as Walker’s thumb massaged above the hood of her clit. His finger pressed deeper into her, lips plucking at her earlobe. Her legs quivered, his touch getting her hotter, wetter. The hand around her throat relaxed, his thumb tracing her lips. Barbara took the tip into her mouth, sucking it gently, lazily, releasing with a sharp breath as a second finger joined the first inside of her. He was curling them, searching for the spot that would trigger her, and when he found it her legs buckled under her, Walker only just catching her. 

“I think I found your weak point, Batgirl.” He murmured into her ear. 

“Keep going,” She panted. “Don’t stop.”

Keeping a steady tempo inside of her, Walker’s other hand slid up her shirt. Normally more ticklish, the fingers inside of her had Barbara turned on enough to feel heat at his touch on her ribs, just under her bra. He drew her body back, making her arch, and she felt his hardness against her ass. Her mind flashed back to the feel and shape of it from before. And how it tasted. It was just enough to push her over the edge, her thighs clenching around Drury’s hand as she gripped it tight in hers. 

Kissing her throat as she came, Walker withdrew his hand when she pulled it from her leggings. Setting herself on unsteady legs, Barbara closed her eyes, just breathing it in. Her fingers sifting through her hair, she was unsure of what to feel aside from the tingly glow that washed through her. Turning her back around, Walker held her, looking into her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I don’t know.” She breathed, laying a hand gently on his bruised chest. “But I want more.”

Walker lifted her in his arms, laying her onto the cot. Barbara raised her arms as he peeled off her top, and blushed when he unclipped her bra one handed. He’s seen her before, but this, him undressing her, she felt suddenly self-conscious. A feeling that was quelled when he leaned over to kiss her, his hand cupping her breast. She pulled him closer with his hair, his hand drifting down to pull at her leggings. She kicked off her boots and the rest of her clothes, lying bare before him. 

His mouth traveled lower, kissing down her throat, between her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat when he paused at her conspicuous gunshot scar, but he kissed around it, not dwelling. Walker was curious, but he had other concerns, and when his lips reached her mons, he rose from the side of the cot to kneel at the foot, crawling forward, coaxing her knees apart with his hands. He guided her legs over his shoulders, plucking at her thighs with his lips in a way that made her tremble. His breath on her flesh raised goosebumps along her body. 

He took his time breathing her in, admiring her. Making her wait for it. She was shaven, and pink, and glistened for him. The scent of her was light and clean. Gripping her thighs, he bend down to drink of her, his tongue tracing her folds, dipping in to lap around the pearl of her sex. Her body tensed, fingers clawing in his hair. He lapped at her languidly, gauging her reactions, watching her breasts rise and fall with her breathing. Her nipples crinkled in the still air of the security room, a blush spreading across her chest and throat. 

Fuck, he’s much better at this than Dick! Barbara thought to herself. Her nails raked at his scalp when his tongue teased at her clit. He was practiced, and patient, and didn’t hesitate when it came to pleasing her. She yelped when his finger slipped inside of her again, her legs trembling with the effort to hold herself. He was bringing her close, too close! And she didn’t want to end it this soon. 

“Walker, stop! Stop! I’m almost there again!”

“You are a sensitive one, aren’t you?” He asked. 

“I’m just a little pent up from the fight. Can you come up here for a little bit? Please?”

Raising himself on his elbows, Walker saw the need in her eyes, nodded, and crawled over her. He lay above her, his weight resting on his elbows, and she felt his member fall upon her body. He felt thick and heavy to her in that moment, and beads of sweat broke out on her brow at the sudden reality of what they were doing. 

“Hey. Are you okay there, Batgirl?” Walker smiled down at her. 

“I-I’m fine. I just need a second. I didn’t expect you to be so- considerate.”

“Is that so bad?”

“No, not at all. It’s just unexpected from a guy like you.” Barbara answered. “I thought it’d be more ‘wham-bam’, ‘hit-it-and-quit-it’, bend me over the desk hard and fast kind of night.” 

“Sorry to disappoint. Maybe next time.” He teased. 

“Getting a little ahead of yourself there, Killer.” 

“Maybe. If that’s how you want it, the desk is right over there-”

“No! No, right here is fine,” Barbara replied, drawing her arms around him.” After last time, a little gentleness feels weird. But good.” 

“Let’s not talk about last time. If you’re still sure about tonight- do you have a condom?”

“I’m on the pill. And it’s a little late for other considerations. Just- be nice.” She pleaded with a peck on his lips, briefly tasting herself on him. 

“For tonight.” Walker answered, drawing his hips back. 

Barbara braced herself as she felt his length slide down her belly. Lining himself up by feel, Walker pressed forward, Barbara’s hips lifting in reflex. His tip felt so much thicker without the haze of anti-fear toxin. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as he bottomed out inside of her, and she locked her legs around him, holding him in. He was hot, and hard, and she swore she could feel his pulse through his cock. 

“Barbara. Open your eyes.” Walker requested, holding himself still inside of her. 

She did, exhaling. Blinking rapidly, she gave him a smile and nodded. And as he began thrusting inside of her, she pulled him down, gasping as more of his weight settled over her. Panting against his neck with each thrust, Barbara kissed at the bruise she gave him. His grunts were hard and forceful, yet belied the smooth motion she felt inside of her. 

She could feel the slight adjustments he made, tensing his core to alter his angle, feeling for the spot inside of her that made her toes curl and steals her breath. It wasn’t something he abused, instead teasing and tantalizing her, and bearing down to grind himself against her clit. He took his time, making her whine, and moan, and mewl into his neck. She was so close when he was eating her out, and it didn’t take him too long to build her up again. 

It came over her suddenly, her body seizing around him. Her nails dug into his back in spite of herself, making Walker wince. Heat and wetness bloomed inside of her, and as her sex gripped him he sucked hard on her throat, making her cry out, clinging harder to his body. She whimpered and sobbed, her hips bucking. Walker eased his pace, and she released him as she relaxed, sinking back into the cot. 

He held himself still when he felt her give, holding steady inside of her. Taking the moment to catch his breath, Walker watched as she clapped her hands to her face, wiping tears from her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, then set her hands back down, gulping as she gazed up at him. 

“Oh god”

“Stop it, you’ll make me blush.”

“Don’t make me punch you, Killer.” Barbara smiled, suppressing a laugh. “Did you-?”

“Not yet. You’re a crier.” Walker noted. 

“Not usually, no. I just really needed that.”

Leaning on one elbow, Walker cupped her face in his hand. Thinking he was going for her mask, Barbara clapped her hand over his. But he just gently brushed the purple bruise he had given her earlier in the night with his thumb. Turning his hand, he laced his fingers with hers, pinning it above her on the cot. And leaned over to kiss her. Walker began thrusting inside of her again as she returned his kiss, crossing her legs back around him. She was starting to feel sore, and tired, but for all that’s happened she didn’t want to deny him. Not tonight. 

It wasn’t long before Walker’s breath grew ragged. And raking her nails in his hair with her free hand, Barbara pressed her lips to his ear, coaxing him on. 

“Cum inside me, Walker. Cum inside.”

She closed her eyes when she felt him release into her, the heat and pulsation of him making her quiver. A smaller, gentler one than before, but she savored it nonetheless. She yelped when he gathered her up in his arms, rolling them both until she was atop him. The cot was too narrow for them to lay side by side, but he felt it was an elegant solution. He slipped out of her, arms crossed behind her back, her hands on his chest. And as Walker lay back to catch his breath, she eased herself down, letting him pet her hair as she listened to his heartbeat. 

They lay there in silence for several minutes before she worked up the nerve to speak. 

“This was nice.”

“It was.”

“All I wanted was for us to clear the air, then go our separate ways.”

“Does that mean you regret tonight?” Walker asked, more curious than anything else. 

“No. That should worry me.” Barbara mused. 

“Are you sure you didn’t prick yourself with that needle?”

“Positive,” she replied, giving him a light slap on his chest. “This was all me, Killer. It’ll never happen again, but I’m glad that it happened. You?”

“I think I got what I needed out of it. But just to be clear, you’re not going to be making a good man out of me, Barbara.”

“Perhaps not,” She breathed, laying back on his chest. “But you’re still nice. Are you nice enough to stay with me awhile longer?” 

“Just a little while.” Walker answered, leaning down to kiss her between the pointy bat ears of her mask. 

Reaching over, he found the edge of her cape, draping it over her body while she snuggled up against him. Walker lazily played with a lock of her hair while she dozed, the warmth of her body stirring something in his heart. Caught me again, Batgirl, he thought to himself as he succumbed to the tiredness of his aches and exertion.


End file.
